


Addiction

by Yazu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Might be OOC, Prostitution, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yazu/pseuds/Yazu
Summary: Some people are like drugs.





	Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite self indulgent so for some people it might be ooc... Even so, I hope you will enjoy~

Even though he wasn't cold, Eichi pulled the blanket covering him closer, it's warmth bringing him comfort. His cheek was pressed against chill glass, his blue eyes staring into the void. He didn't see the outside world dyed in grays, he could only hear rhytmic sound of the rain and calm breathing coming from someplace in the room. As if it only then occured to him that he held his breath, he inhaled slowly, the scent of chocolate reaching his nostrils. He had wanted to drink hot chocolate, yet once he made it, it's fragrance made him sick. Blue irises looked away from outside, concentrating on dark fluid in a mug. It seemed to sway along with his movements and there was something hypnotising in it. In fact, it reminded him of a black hole. _Just like my heart, huh_... He didn't have energy left to chuckle. The rain sounded like a nocturne played for his funeral. He had had so many of them by that point... Obviously he was overreacting, it's not like he would die. But every time it happened, something inside him kept relentlessly cracking, leaving such an amount of openings in his heart it couldn't hold onto emotions anymore. Only he could heal those wounds, yet he was the very reason they kept appearing. A soft gruntle made Eichi immediately look in the bed's direction. 

 

Raven strands were adoring the sheets, splayed like an expressive painting on white pillows. Their owner was laying on his stomach, slim yet muscular arms hugging the duvet like a plushie. His face was hidden from Eichi's gaze, yet he knew it was the very picture of mesmerizing, hipnotising beauty that stole his heart in one second. His long lashes were throwing a shade on his pale cheeks, making him look like a porcelain doll. Something fragile, something meant to be protected... But Sakuma Rei certainly didn't need a knight on a white horse. Eichi's eyes automatically went to the burns on his shoulders. Someone else would be ashamed of them, yet Rei was carrying them like medals, exposing them in every outfit. There was a flower tattoo around them, the one that Eichi loved to trace with his fingers when they were laying together in an afterglow. Just a brief thought about it made Eichi ache for more. For more touch, more contact, more Rei. He clenched fists on the blanket so hard he probably could rip it. This agonising pain was worse than his sickness. Having him there, laying in Eichi's bed, sleeping after a night they've spent together, yet knowing he could never have more. Once Rei wakes up, he will dress up without a word, take the money left on nightstand and leave, only waving his hand at Tenshouin and saying "see you again". He knew Eichi would call him again. That's his way of making a living. He couldn't count how many times he had offered Rei unholy amount of money for him to stay. He always refused. 

 

Another gruntle and all the remnants of softness in the air were gone. Rei sat on the bed and yawned. Red eyes scanned his surroundings, the pupils narrowing upon noticing Eichi sitting on a windowsill. The blonde kept quiet and looked away. There was no point in making a scene. Rei would ignore him anyway. Eichi hated how his heart was loudly demanding a hug. Closeness. Love. Trying to shut down his emotions, he sipped on the chocolate, almost spitting it all out. It tasted like sand. He never had been good at cooking, even instant things.

\- Hey.

Low murmur startled him. He looked at Rei with panic, not sure what to expect from him. Not enough money? Too dirty sheets? His heart was thumping loudly in his chest, yet Sakuma looked... surprised with his reaction. 

\- Are you... okay? You don't look too good.

An electric wave went through Eichi's whole body. He was worried? _Does he actually care about me?_ His breathing grew labored and he was barely holding himself back from launching onto Rei. _Such desperation, truly embarassing._ But he... _made_ _me feel loved. Kept saying what I wanted to hear. Kissed me so softly_. He was worried. Worried. Recognition flashed through red eyes and Sakuma sighed silently. Once their gazes met again, he was smiling, his beautiful face putting Eichi's heart in a cage once again.

\- It's lonely to wake up by myself. Come to me.

Is this a dream? A second later Tenshouin was in his embrace, inhaling beloved scent and absorbing comforting warmth. He could hear every breath and every beat of heart. He knew he was acting patethic, clinging to Rei with all his might but, but...! Overwhelming emotions filled him once again. It wasn't love, it was obsession. He needed Rei to breathe. Without him everything felt only empty, his heart too destroyed to stop leaking. Those soft lips kissed his forehead, a flame instantly swallowing Eichi's insides. His mind was blank as he tried to kiss Rei, which he allowed to Eichi's surprise.  _This must be a dream. Does he... does he love me_? He... He... 

\- Ehh... Don't cry, my angel. Your eyes are too pretty for that.

My angel. Eichi wanted to scream, but his throat was too clenched to do so. He could feel tears flowing down his cheeks, Rei only smiled and kissed his wet eyelids. He truly must've died and went to heaven.  _Ahh, if only it could last forever_... 

 

Rei's eyes remained cold.  _**Just for a few minutes I will spoil him so he won't break free from me.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, don't forget about kudos/comment!


End file.
